Certain materials that are a gas at standard temperature and pressure, such as natural gas, may often be stored and transported in a liquid rather than gaseous state, due to the substantial decrease in volume between the gaseous and liquid states, permitting a container having a given volume to hold substantially more of the material in a liquid state than in a gaseous state. Various embodiments herein relate to structures usable to store fluids in a liquid state (e.g., liquefied gases, etc.).